Morning Interlude
by Hallenee
Summary: One Shot. A 24 year old Harry Potter thinks back to when he met his wife. HPOC Reviews are nice


I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Morning Interlude

I should roll out of bed at some point this morning but it is warm in here and cold out there. And out there I have to face the world. In here I don't have to do anything. I think I can hear Siria coming. She looks so graceful yet she can sound like a herd of very large elephants if she wants to. Obviously she does want to this morning. I still can't believe that she agreed to marry me. That must have been the best day of my life. Even better than when I killed Voldemort. Siria looked beautiful. I wish my parents had been here. And Sirius. I guess that's how I first noticed her. The summer after Sirius went through the veil I was sent back to the Dursleys' house by Dumbledore. They had obviously been told what had happened because they were being nice. I was shocked. It was almost enough to shake me out of my pain. It didn't though. What did was Aunt Petunia's ideas that I get a job to keep busy. Everyday we would do something together. Some days we went shopping, some to the park and somedays we would just do things around the house. Dudley was at a camp in America for fat children. Apparently the doctor had told them that Dudley would be dead by the time he was 50 if he didn't lose weight.  
One day towards the middle of summer, we went to a local village we had never been to before. It was here that I found a shop only a select portion of the British population could see - a magical shop. To my (and her) surprise, Aunt Petunia could also see it. I suppose I should explain how I actually knew it was a magic shop, I mean other than the fact that it had a sign in the window about reduced prices of eyeballs. No one else could see it. No one. We were the only people in the highstreet on this warm summers day that could see it.  
So we went in. Inside it was dark and slightly damp which was a great relief from the dry savage heat of the outside. Petunia was soon lost in wonderment at the obviously magical contents of the shop. I myself was slightly amazed at the sheer amount that was available. It was like the entirety of Diagon Alley in one place! Then again it is the only magical store in this part of the country.  
It was here that I found the precise thing that snapped me out of my reverie. As I was browsing through the books, an old man, who looked remarkably like Flitwick, approached me. He had obviously recognised me (who couldn't?) but made no point about my fame. Instead he asked me if I was interested in anything. He was the owner. It was then I realised that I had no Galleons. Or in fact any other wizarding money. It must have shown on my face because the kindly diminuative wizard told me he would make me a deal. He said that if I wasn't busy he would give me a job and would pay me with items instead of money. I know I had been told not to leave my family during the summer but I didn't remember at this moment. Everything was telling me that this was what I needed, what I should do. So I said yes. I started the next day. I love that shop, I still visit regularly.  
I had been there a few week when I first laid eyes on Siria. I was stacking broomstick care kits on the shelves when in came a woman and a yound girl. I paid no attention to them. They were just customers and at the moment didn't need any assistence. What made me stop and pay attention to them was the woman calling the girl's name, Siria.  
I will always remember that. Her name brought a wave of calmness over me. I don't know why. Maybe because up until then no one had dared to say his name to me either in letters or to my face. Hearing his name, or at least a variation, made me realise that he was gone and that crying for him would not help and would be something he wouldn't want me to do.  
What caused me to look at her again was her beauty. I hadn't realised that she was the most gorgeous woman on this planet. Over the next few weeks she came back to the shop almost everyday but it was not until almost the end of the summer that we actually spoke. Maurice the owner had had to nip out so I was on the till. Thus, I was forced to interact with Siria. Not that we said much. That came later. My penultimate day in the shop came all too soon and we were having a party. The regular customers having got used to the quiet helper Maurice has got all turned up to wish me well. I am still in contact with a few of them. I'm getting off subject. That was the first day I had a conversation with Siria. Okay, maybe I had had a few butterbeers and was more confident but I can still remember it! Better than other parties I've been to... She admitted then that she thought I was cute and asked if I would mind becoming pen pals; if nothing else. I agreed. She was, and still is, fantastic. Not just her looks. She's a softly spoken and incredibly kind woman with a great sense of humour and fun. Plus she got on with Hermione and Ron when I introduced them at the first Hogsmeade weekend of my sixth year.  
She herself did not go to Hogwarts but instead was taught at home. It had something to do with her gift of empathy. She wouldn't have been able to deal with the sheer amount of students there are at Hogwarts. She could, however, meet me and my best friends in Hogsmeade. From that moment it was clear. She was THE one. Ron and Mione could see it too. Ron was my best man and Hermione, as one of Siria's few female friends outside her family, was Maid of Honour at our wedding. It happened three months after I defeated Voldemort.  
The Dursley's attended. As did Snape surprisingly enough. Well not surprising now but to outsiders it was a great shock then. They didn't realise that we had put our past behind us and he mentored me during the war. My second father. Of course it helped that my second godfather, Remus, was dating him.  
Siria was wearing a traditional muggle style wedding dress. Of course as she was marrying the richest man in the world it was the best. The one time I was pleased to have my inheritence. Her dress had many diamonds sewn into it so it glittered and a magnificent train. The wedding was held in the grand hall of my ancesteral home. No not Godrics Hollow. That was merely the gardener's cottage on the grounds. My ancesteral home is Godrics Castle. Albus presided over the ceremoney. Apparently being a 'Supreme Mugwump' was good for something... He's also going to be casting the family confirming ceremony for our first baby, indeed for all of our children hopefully. It's like a Christian baptism. The child is recognised as a member of the family and part of the bloodline. It doesn't have to be cast by a blood relation but by anybody who may have good intentions towards the child. Albus was the perfect choice. He will be the children's great grandfather. Maybe even legally.  
Anyway, Siria is making a racket in the kitchen so I guess she wants me to get up for breakfast. I'm meeting Ron today as well. Hermione's due next week like Siria. We're going to celebrate our rapidly ending ability to go out on the town without having to worry about bath time being done on time. I'm glad with the way life has turned out you know? 


End file.
